Rapport du gérant
Le Rapport du gérant est un document de Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans la petite officine d'Umbrella, dans les quartiers résidentiels de Raccoon. Il est posé sur le bureau principal, près de la télécommande. Description Ce fichier donne quelques indices pour débloquer l'accès à la réserve. Transcription Français= Avant d'entrer dans vos nouvelles fonctions, permettez moi de vous donner quelques conseils. Certaines substances de la pharmacie sont instables et se détériorent en cas de changement de température ou au contact de l'humidité, aussi pensez à maintenir une température constante dans cette salle. Vous devrez la vérifier tous les jours en personne, même si l'ordinateur est censé s'en charger. Une machine ne peut être parfaite. Ce n'est jamais qu'un outil livré aux caprices de l'homme. Vous devez contrôler les allées et venues du personnel dans la pharmacie. De dangereux médicaments y sont entreposés. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à disparaître, vous en seriez tenu responsable. La porte de cette salle est toujours fermée, mais vous pouvez laisser entrer les membres du personnel qui vous remettent le formulaire adéquat. Et surtout, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous paraît suspect, référez-en immédiatement à votre supérieur. Si vous oubliez le mot de passe qui verrouille la porte, pensez au fait que c'est un mot connu de tous. Dès qu'un nouveau produit est transféré, le mot de passe change. Vous pouvez toujours entrer le mot de passe à partir du terminal du PC de l'administration. |-| Anglais= Before you begin your new position, please allow me to give you some advice. Some of he medicines in the storage room are unstable and their quality will deteriorate under changing temperatures or humidity. Therefore, you must remember to keep the temperature the same in the storage room at all times. You should personally check it everyday. Although the computer checks it around the clock, a machine is not perfect. Try and remember that a machine is no more than a tool to be used by people. You must check all personnel coming and going to the storage room. Many dangerous drugs are stored there, if any of them are missing you have a serious problem on your hands. The door to the storage room is always locked, but when you let personnel into it, you will need to have them hand in their documents. And above all else, remember that if you find anything suspicious, contact your boss immediately. If you forget the password to lock the door, try and remember that it is a word that everyone is familiar with. Don't forget that once a new product is shipped, the password will be updated again. You can always enter the password from the terminal of the PC for administration. |-| Japonais= 薬品管理責任者を委任するにあたり、わたしが後任の君に注意点を与える。 薬品の中には品質が不安定なものも多く温度や湿度の変化ですぐに劣化する。 貯蔵庫内の管理には特に注意せよ。 責任者が毎日チェックしなければ駄目だ。 コンピュータで２４時間監視していても万全ではない。 機械は人間のパートナー以上ではないからだ。 薬品貯蔵庫内の入出についても君は厳重にチェックしなければならない。 貯蔵庫には劇薬も多く保管されており、持ち出しでもされたら大問題に発展する。 貯蔵庫の扉は常にロックされているがそれを 解いて中に社員を案内する時は必ず書類の提出をうながすこと。 もし不明瞭な部分があれば即上司に通告しなくてはならない。 なお扉のロック解除コードについては ラクーンシティ中の誰もが見ているものにちなんでいる。 かえって暗号より目立たないし、新しいものを売り出せばパスワードを更新していけるからな。 パスワードは管理コンピュータの端末から入力すればよい。 Galerie ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-35-97.png|Emplacement du document. ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-24-05.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-25-80.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-27-34.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-28-89.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-30-25.png ResidentEvil3 2017-06-21 12-55-31-57.png Apparition * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis en:Manager's Report Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 3: Nemesis